parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickto (1995)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Universal Pictures & Amblin Entertaiment's 1995 Animated Film Balto. Cast: *Balto - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Jenna - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Boris - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Steele - King Voracious (The Foxbusters) *Luk and Muk - Craig (Sanjay and Craig) and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Nikki, Kaltag and Star - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967), Alebrije (Legend Quest) and Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Rosy (Young) - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Rosy (Older) - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Rosy's Parents - Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Sylvie - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Dixie - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Aniu - Vixen (Animals of the Farthing Wood) *Morris - Dug (UP) *Grizzly Bear - Sabor (Tarzan; 1999) *Doc - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Rosy's Granddaughter - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Blaze - Blackberry (Watership Down) Other Cast: *Steele's Musher - Garrett (Quest For Camelot; 1998) *Butcher - Gepetto (Pinocchio) *Sled Builder - Gru (Despicable Me) *Telegraph Operator - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) Scenes Index: #"Nickto (1995)" Part 1 - In Central Park #"Nickto (1995)" Part 2 - The Winter of 1925 #"Nickto (1995)" Part 3 - The Half Breed #"Nickto (1995)" Part 4 - Quarantime #"Nickto (1995)" Part 5 - The Fastest Fox #"Nickto (1995)" Part 6 - Lost #"Nickto (1995)" Part 7 - Nick Wilde's Quest/King Voracious's Big Slip #"Nickto (1995)" Part 8 - Nick Wilde and the Leopard #"Nickto (1995)" Part 9 - The Rescuers #"Nickto (1995)" Part 10 - The New Leader #"Nickto (1995)" Part 11 - The Survivor #"Nickto (1995)" Part 12 - Time of the Fox #"Nickto (1995)" Part 13 - Avalanche! #"Nickto (1995)" Part 14 - The Ice Cavern #"Nickto (1995)" Part 15 - A Hero!/The Idomitable Spirit #"Nickto (1995)" Part 16 - End Credits Movie Used: *Balto (1995) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Zootopia *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *The Foxbusters (1999-2000) *Sanjay and Craig *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhtym Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Legend Quest (2017) *The Lion Guard *The Loud House *Gravity Falls *Oliver and Company (1988) *Yin Yang Yo! *Animals of the Farthing Wood *Up (2009) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan II (2005) *The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 *Little Einsteins *Watership Down *Quest For Camelot (1998) *Pinocchio (1940) *Despicable Me 1, 2 & 3 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 (1996-2002) Gallery: Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Balto Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps as Jenna Greedy Daffy.png|Daffy Duck as Boris King Voracious.png|King Voracious as Steele Craig-character-web-desktop.png|Craig Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|and Louis as Luk and Muk Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated), Alebrije.jpeg|Alebrije, Cheezi-img-2.png|and Cheezi as Nikki, Kaltag and Star The Loud House Undie Pressure 11 Luan.png|Luan Loud as Rosy (Young) Profile - Wendy Corduroy.jpg|Wendy Corduroy as Rosy (Older) Images-Rita.jpg|Rita Loud Lynn Sr.png|and Lynn Loud Sr. as Rosy's Parents Rita in Oliver and Company.jpg|Rita as Sylvie Yin happy.png|Yin as Dixie 250px-Vixen.jpg|Vixen (Animals of the Farthing Wood) as Aniu Dug-up.jpg|Dug as Morries Sabor the Leopard.jpg|Sabor as Grizzly Bear Chief1.png|Chief as Doc Annie as Gloria.png|Annie as Rosy's Granddaughter 180px-Blackberry in the TV series.jpg|Blackberry as Blaze See Also * Nickto II: Fox and Rabbit Quest (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Balto movies spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Davidchannel Universal Pictures Movies Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Nickto Trilogy Category:1995 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:20th Century Fox